


midnight treats

by selfindulgent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Dirty Talk, F/M, I am going to hell, Sex on the Beach, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgent/pseuds/selfindulgent
Summary: Harry gets it on at a rave by the beach.





	midnight treats

Harry is drunk.

He's lost count of how much alcohol he consumed at this rave by the beach he stumbled upon. When he first arrived, he instantly thought fuck it. He's going to let himself indulge for a night.

Sweaty, writhing bodies are all over him, everyone in various states of inebriation and undress. Some have neon streaks of paint all over their bodies. It makes quite a good picture, and Harry would appreciate it more if he's sober.

Lisa, the girl he's been dancing with for a while now, grinds her bum harder against his erection. He saw her at the makeshift bar, sipping on a fruity drink, complete with a mini umbrella. Their eyes met, and basically eye fucked each other until they got fed up and danced together.

She was only wearing a one-piece pink bikini, strings tied up behind her neck. It hugs her curves deliciously and he licks his lips at the thought of fucking her in them.

He grinds his cock back filthily, hands gripping her hips tighter. He leans in close to her ear and says in a low voice, "Wanna get out of here?"

She doesn't reply, only grabs one of his hands and practically drags him out of the mass of bodies. He takes advantage of that to ogle her asscheeks hanging out of her bikini.

Lisa finds them a secluded area, quite a distance from the rave behind a tree. He's on her in a second, their lips meeting filthily and sloppily.

It's wet, hot, and dirty from the get go, both of their minds one tracked.

He lets his hands roam all over her body, exploring her delicious curves and eventually settles them on her backside.

Lisa palms his cock over his tiny yellow shorts without breaking their heated kiss. She fumbles for a bit, but manages to get his cock out through the hole in his boxers and tugs him a few times.

He groans at both the cool air at his cock and the warmth of her tiny hand, grips her cheeks harder and urges her to jump, which she does a moment later. Her thighs wrap around his waist, and he steps forward just a bit to support her back on the wall.

He pulls back from the kiss, lips trailing on her jaw and neck. Lisa tilts her head back to give him more access. When he gets close to her ear, he bites at the lobe and sucks it in to soothe the sting.

"I want to fuck you, but I don't have any condoms on me. Are you on the pill?" He asks between licks and bites.

"Yes, fuck Harry. Do it, fuck me. I've been on the pill since my pussy first bled." She bites back, nails scraping at his bare back.

He groans at that, biting her lobe one last time. "Fuck yes, babe. I'm so hard. You're so fucking hot."

He uses one hand to get her tits out of her bikini, squeezing them, earning him a pleasured whine from Lisa. He trails his lips across her boobs, then sucks on her nipple, the pink nub hardening at his ministrations. He does the same to her other nipple, lips trailing back to her mouth.

They kiss filthily, her arms secured at his neck and one hand curled around his nape. "I'm gonna fuck you now." He says against her lips as he tugs his cock a few times, and uses the same hand to push her soaked-through bikini aside, feeling how warm and wet she is for him.

He grips the base of his cock and guides his tip to her entrance. He rubs his cockhead a few times against her soaked pussy, before plunging the tip in.

She whines, so he slides into her in one go, both of them sighing in relief. They continue to make out as he lets her get used to his size.

"You're so tight for me, baby. Gonna fuck you so good. So hard." He grits out, biting at her bottom lip.

She just moans, her legs tightening around him. "Fuck me, Harry. Make my pussy sore."

He obliges, pulling back only to thrust back in, the first drag so delicious his eyes roll back. He sets up a quick rhythm, pistoning his dick in and out of her tight pussy.

"Just like that, babe, fuck me. Want to feel you come inside me." Lisa moans out, head thrown back against the wall.

"Yeah? Clench your pussy for me, baby. Make me come." He pants against her ear, licking and sucking on her exposed neck.

Lisa starts riding his cock as best as she can at this position, their skin slapping and moans of pleasure the only sounds heard amidst the waves crashing on the shore.

He takes pity on her and thrusts back, his dick chasing after her pussy. They settle into a rhythm, hard and fast. They're both close, only moments away from coming.

"C'mon baby, come for me. Wanna feel you come while I'm inside you." Harry grits out, biting on a spot beneath her jawline.

"Fuck, yes, I'm so close, Harry. Rub my clit." She whines out, and immediately feels Harry's thumb massaging circles against her clit.

Harry continues his pounding rhythm, his thrusts getting a bit sloppy as he chases their orgasms.

"Come for me, baby. Fuck, Come all over my cock. Get my cock all wet for you." Harry pants against her ear.

Lisa tenses at that, his cock pressing into her spot, she reaches her climax, coming hard, legs tightening around Harry's hips.

"Fuck yes, baby. Came so good for me, your pussy's gonna make me come. Can feel it squeezing my cock so fucking good." Harry thrusts into her a couple of times and comes, white streaks of hot come painting her pussy walls.

They both ride out their highs against each other, their breaths slowly evening out.

Harry grinds a bit into her, cock still hard inside her, making them both moan. "Round two at my place?" He gets out, Lisa quickly nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for sucking so much


End file.
